Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor with organic semiconductor and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, it relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor with organic semiconductor having an electrolyte of 7,7,8,8-tetracyanoquinodimethane (hereinafter referred to as TCNQ complex salt) and a method of manufacturing the same.